


Bumbledore Will Defeat You

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy



Series: Sting and Rogue Flirting [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bees, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Making Out, Newly Dating, Other, Rogue can flirt, Sting has attitude, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: {Nonbinary Month 2019 #8.} Rogue meets Sting's garden, because they're both nerds. Sting steals their heart with his bees--and no, it's not a metaphor.





	Bumbledore Will Defeat You

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail (Stingue) + nonbinary.

On their third date, Rogue got to see Sting's house.

It was the middle of the day, and after Sting's admission that he was a plant biologist and experimented on crop yields in his backyard, Rogue had been dying to see his garden. They wanted to know all aobut him, in the blissful dreamy way of a starry-eyed first love—they even got stomach-flutters being around him.

"Wow," they said, crouching by his tomato plant in wonder. "On the farm we never got them this big."

Sting beamed. "I use an N-P-K blend I make myself. They're super juicy and sweet, too."

Rogue suddenly realized everything they'd both said could be an innuendo, and colored significantly.

"Oh," Sting added casually, "and I have an apiary."

"A…what?" Rogue asked vaguely, still inspecting the underside of the leaves. Not an aphid in sight.

"I keep bees," Sting said.

Rogue's head shot up, eyes alight.

"Can I see them?"

"Of course."

Sting led the way across the yard, Rogue caught up and walked at his side, hands not quite touching. They weren't sure if they were at the hand-holding stage yet or not. With effervescent Sting, it was so hard to tell.

"Voila," Sting said proudly.

"They're…" Rogue took a breath. "They're fucking adorable."

Gentle buzzing slid around them, happily busy, and they watched a bee swirl over Sting's head with a smile.

Then they saw Sting's severe expression.

"I'm training them to avenge my death," he said.

Rogue stared at them for a full five seconds before grinning. Sting blinked.

"That," Rogue said, "is the hottest thing you've said to me."

Sting blinked again, and then his mouth opened, an eyebrow went up, his mouth closed again.

"Bees got your tongue?" they smirked.

"I just…did not expect you to say that," Sting said, voice gruffer.

Rogue stepped closer to him.

"So are you really?" they asked flirtatiously, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen loose from their ponytail. "Training them to avenge you?"

"No, but I've thought about it," Sting said, glancing at the beehives. When he looked back at them, his eyes were heated. "I've thought about you, too."

"Have you."

"Yes."

He stepped forward, a little closer. Tired of flirting, Rogue closed the distance completely, face to face with him. They had to look up slightly, but they didn't mind. He had such beautiful dark eyes.

Sucking in a nervous breath, Sting glanced at their lips. Before Rogue could decide whether or not to make the first move, Sting met their mouth with his own.

It was a perfect first kiss. Sting tasted like warmth and sunlight and honey. His touch burst across their senses like the sunrise, in rainbow colors that felt the same as how his fingers curled around their bicep.

"I wanna kiss you," Sting murmured—his gruff voice was _so_ turning them on.

"You already are," Rogue replied, smiling and quirking their eyebrow.

"Maybe I want more," he said.

"Then come here and get it."

This time, it was their hands pulling him close, running over curved hips. Exploring, and then jolting when Sting's tongue entered their mouth.

Rogue groaned. They were definitely going to hold onto this man. Maybe even forever, if they could swing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the title, trust me :^u^:


End file.
